falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mysterious Magnum
|weight =4 |strength req =6 |skill req =50 |value =3200 |quests =Talent Pool |edid =WeapNV44RevolverUnique |baseid = }} The Mysterious Magnum is a unique weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The Mysterious Magnum is a .44 Magnum revolver that plays the Mysterious Stranger's theme whenever it is drawn or holstered. This revolver features a silver finish with intricate engravings etched all around the weapon, a pearlescent grip, higher damage, and a significantly faster firing rate than a normal .44 Magnum. It can also be concealed so long as one's Sneak skill is at least 50, making it an improved holdout weapon. Like most unique weapons, weapon modifications cannot be used on the Mysterious Magnum. Durability The Mysterious Magnum can fire a total of about 745 standard rounds, the equivalent of 125 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * .44 Magnum revolver, standard .44 Magnum that can be found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Mysterious Stranger's .44 Magnum, a unique non-playable .44 Magnum used by the Mysterious Stranger. * Raul's .44 Magnum revolver, a unique non-playable .44 Magnum used by Raul. It only differs from the standard .44 Magnum from its use of magical companion ammo and it has more damage. Comparison Location It is owned by the Lonesome Drifter, who is sitting in front of the Sunset Sarsaparilla billboard next to the highway just east of El Dorado dry lake and north of the El Dorado Gas & Service. It can be acquired by passing a Barter check of 50 during the quest Talent Pool or can be looted/stolen from his person. Notes * If the Mysterious Magnum is given to a companion, the Stranger's theme will play when they use it. * Holstering it will make the second part of the tune play. * Drawing/Holstering the weapon while sneaking will cause the tune to play softly, thus not giving away one's position to enemies. The enemy seems to never hear this tune while the player character remains hidden. * It has a greatly reduced item HP compared to the standard .44 Magnum revolver, meaning that it will need to be repaired more often. Bugs * When drawing the revolver, the tune will occasionally play twice. To hear it play correctly, simply go into third person and draw the revolver. This may be caused by possessing the Quick Draw perk, or a high Agility. * If the revolver is hotkeyed and swapped for fists, by tapping the hotkey again while drawn, the revolver will "holster" without musical accompaniment. Toggling the revolver repeatedly this way will cause the draw tune to play over itself. * You can obtain two of the revolvers by stealing the weapon from the Lonesome Drifter and then later doing a barter check of 50 during the quest Talent Pool. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which you have the Mysterious Magnum equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. * When you use .44 Magnum or the Mysterious Magnum in 3rd person view, most of the time you will miss the target, even while you're aiming, therefore making it better to use this gun in 1st person view. * Occasionally, when the Mysterious Magnum is equipped, the speed loader of the weapon can be seen stuck to the back of the cylinder and protruding from the back of the gun. This glitch has no effect on gameplay, as it is merely cosmetic. It can be fixed by un-equipping it and re-equipping it, reloading it or switching ammunition types. It also happens with the regular .44 Magnum, especially with the Heavy Frame. * When dropped, the custom design on it disappears. This bug does not otherwise affect gameplay. Sounds Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Mysteriöse Magnum es:Mágnum misteriosa ru:Таинственный Магнум zh:神秘人左轮手枪